


Wash Away and Comfort

by theenterprise



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, abbie and ichabod complete each other, flashbacks mentioned, freeform sorta, the main minor character death is unnamed, this is very gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another life she couldn't save. It triggers past memories of others she couldn't save.<br/>Thankfully there is someone who will always be there for her, whether Abbie knows it or not.</p><p>tw: for minor ptsd/flashback mentions and repetitive hand washing</p><p>happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this as stress relief lol cos of exams bringin me down,
> 
> shout out to all of y'all who r also feelin the exam blues
> 
> ahhhh idk this isnt beta-ed and its weird formatting but i hope u like it anyways
> 
> please look at the tags and trigger warning before reading

She’s scrubbing          and                      scrubbing            and              scrubbing.

But it’s not working.

The blood isn’t coming off and she doesn’t knowwhattodo.

She’s going to run out of soap.

Her hands feel numb.

She feels numb.

   

Like there’s nothing left of her and she could just      d    r   i    f   t       a    w    a     y .

**  
  
**

She’s still scrubbing as he comes in.

She wishes he wasn’t here to see this.

To see her.

He comes up behind her. He speaks. He speaks in a voice that is comforting and calm in her storm of uneasiness.

“Abigail, I’m going to turn off the tap, okay?”

She’s still scrubbing and scrubbing. She can’t stop and she can’t speak. Her head is heavy as she tries to nod.

He turns off the water but she still can’t stop scrubbing so he tells her he’s going to hold her hands so she does another heavy nod.

His hands are large and warm and steady. Hers are small and also warm but shaking.

Their fingers intertwine and she looks down and she cant stop her lip from trembling. It’s only now that her eyes start to well up with tears.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”

A whimper spills from her lips and the floodgates open.

She weeps into his shoulder.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t… I couldn’t…”

Her mouth gets stuck on the phrase, the words can’t leave her mouth. It’s like cotton stuffed in her cheeks.

His hands stroke through her hair and down her back.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. It will be okay.”

It feels to her like maybe he’s stuck on his words too now. He kisses her head and whispers it over and over to her maybe in hopes that she will believe him.

She want’s to believe him. She holds him tighter as if she’s back in the moment now holding the officer in her arms once more.

“I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t-- I can’t save anyone.”

Memories of August, Andy, Luke, Doctor Vega, all the others she couldn’t save flood to her mind.

“What if I lost you?” Her voice cracks. “I don’t know what I’d do--”

He pulls away from her and makes her look at him.

“Never, I shall always be by your side.”

She laughs in astoundment.

“How can you know that?”

“Because you need me. And I need you. Our fates are intertwined so I will be with you no matter what, till the very end of our lives.”

She shakes her head and moves to turn away.

“ _Abbie._ ”

She doesn’t think she can look at him but when he uses her name in such awe and reverence for her, she can’t help but to look back at him.

“I also know, Abigail. Because _I love you_.”

And when they kiss, Abbie knows that all of what he said is true.

_She’ll be okay._

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you suffer from PTSD or flashbacks or both, here are some resources for you:
> 
> http://ptsdusa.org/get-help/hotline-crisis-numbers/
> 
> http://www.crisischat.org/
> 
> http://www.anxietybc.com/sites/default/files/adult_hmptsd.pdf


End file.
